


A Banner of Peace

by Aaskada



Series: a string of barely coherent vignettes [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaskada/pseuds/Aaskada
Summary: Troanyc te Mand'alor: Adonai Kryze, Duke of Mandalore, hears the Mask of the Mandalore has surfaced in the hands of a fifteen year old political rival.
Series: a string of barely coherent vignettes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987279
Comments: 2
Kudos: 251





	A Banner of Peace

It takes a week for the news to reach Adonai's desk. There is always something some would call more important, but his position as Duke of Mandalore is not as secure as the Republic or even his oldest daughter like to think. As such, there is someone assigned to keeping watch in the media and let him know if it seems any of his political rivals might be up to making a challenge—or an assassination attempt.

He is not happy Jaster Mereel was killed by Death Watch on Korda 6, but privately Adonai is willing to admit some relief that the man most likely to be able to depose him is gone. If the same could happen to Tor Vizsla he would be able to more openly say such things. Jaster Mereel, though, was a beloved Journeyman Protector and reformer. And Adonai himself is not considered Mandalorian by the people he rules. Mereel's son is only a child, though, no matter what Mandalorian tradition says. Jango Fett will not be a threat to him for at least a decade and is far more likely to be tied up with Death Watch and the mercenaries they call a political party.

Learning that the Mask of the Mandalore has been recovered from who-knows-where and is in the child's hands is concerning. It's a fight every day to counter those who claim Vizsla's ownership of the darksaber is enough right to rule the sector and that's with the argument to be made that a house claiming one of its own historical artifacts as a replacement for the Mask was a blatant power grab. Tor Vizsla has proven himself not above dishonorable tactics and if he gets his hands on the Mask, few will care how he did so. Intelligence suggests that a member of the True Mandalorians' inner circle is a traitor and until receiving this report Adonai had no problems with the possibility that Death Watch and the True Mandalorians might do most of the job taking care of each other without his having to act.

Now if Jango Fett dies, whoever gains the Mask in the ensuing chaos will have support no matter their policies.

Again, it isn't that Adonai wants the child dead, but now he finds himself in a position where protecting the little Mandalore is in his best interests and that will be very difficult to do without ceding his authority as the ruler of the Mandalorian Sector to Fett. His council would have him denounce Fett, but they live very sheltered either on Kalevala, in Sundari, or outside Mandalorian space altogether when they visit Republican worlds for pleasure trips. Adonai can't denounce or condemn Fett without starting riots. Especially when the boy has done nothing to challenge his office.

He sets the report aside for the time being and makes a note to keep an eye on any developments on that front. Jango Fett has become a much bigger player since he was last on Mandalore.

**Author's Note:**

> This is happening about the same time as chapter 6 of _Troanyc_


End file.
